


Mum's The Word

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: It's Mother's Day at Leverage HQ.





	Mum's The Word

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on LiveJournal.

Nobody knew what Parker was doing so intently at the table. She had all kinds of art supplies spread out everywhere, marker pens and coloured paper and sticky tape and glitter. Eliot would despair of the mess she was making so close to the kitchen, if it was his apartment. 

Eventually it got the better of Hardison and he left the football game the guys had been watching to wander over and see what Parker was up to. The moment she felt him approaching, she hid her work under the table and glared at him.

“Go away,” she told him sharply.

“Alright, fine!” the hacker held up his hands and slid away to the kitchen to grab another orange soda.

Parker made sure he was far away and went back to her task. It was nobody’s business but hers what she was doing. The guys would never understand and she didn’t want to have to show them. She just wanted to be left alone with her project, and to never have to talk to them about it unless she had to.

When the next Sunday came around, Sophie appeared through the door with the biggest grin on her face.

“Parker, you are a sweetheart,” she declared, with tears shining in her eyes clearly borne of happiness.

Eliot and Hardison shared looks of confusion across the room, over the thief's head.

“It was no big deal.” She shrugged, as she looked on at Sophie who held the card she had made for her in her hands.

‘Happy Mother’s Day’ was written on it, which only served to confuse the boys all the more.

“It’s on a different day if you’re English.” Parker rolled her eyes as if they were just so tiresome. “And if Sophie isn’t like a Mom to us then I don’t know who is,” she huffed as she got up from the couch then and walked away.

Neither Eliot nor Hardison could help but smile as they looked from each other to Sophie who was smiling still.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mom,” they intoned like good boys, and Sophie laughed delightedly.


End file.
